The Road to my Undoing
by lau.ox
Summary: This story follows on from the current series of the Originals and centers around the relationship between Davina and Kaleb/Kol. I don't know what direction it's going to take yet so please leave me your ideas and guidance!
1. Chapter 1: Trust

**THE ROAD TO MY UNDOING.**

**CHAPTER 1 - TRUST**

'Does that mean you trust me then?'

I can't help but smile, I don't know how to respond. Do I trust him? Against my better judgement, maybe I do. There is something about Kol Mikaelson that I trust, something _different_ that only I can see, obviously. Despite his reputation as the most menacing and unpredictable Original sibling, I can't help but be drawn to his cheeky personality and unwavering charm. But I don't want Kol to know that, it would only inflate his already over-sized ego.

Before I have a chance to reply, Klaus barges into the room. A blessing in disguise, maybe, as I still don't know what to say to Kol who is staring at me with those eager eyes, twinkling with mischief and willing me to say I trust him. Although I still can't help but feel a little annoyed that the psychotic hybrid has interrupted our conversation.

'Providing you're not busy concocting a new paralytic to use against me, I'd like a word with my brother…'

I'm not surprised at the bitterness in Klaus's voice considering not long ago I had him all but dead on the compound floor. Klaus isn't the type to forget so easily, and I know that I have badly dented his pride.

'Well to be honest, I can't stand being around you anyway'

Stalking out of the room, I make sure not to look at either of them. I make my way out of the compound and know I need to get back to Marcel's loft and apologise to Josh for skipping out on him earlier. It looks like it's not just him that has boy drama, and I make a mental note to fill him in on all things Kol Mikaelson as soon as I get back. I make my way across the French Quarter at a steady pace, taking little notice of the dozens of tourists wandering around, camera's hung around their necks, staring and pointing at different details that us local's take for granted. Nearly colliding with a man who is clearly too interested in the 18th century architecture to notice me, I cross the road at a jog and nearly crash into another.

It can't be… can it?

I am sure that I have just seen the face of Mikael Mikaelson and although well aware that he had done a runner, I had never paid any more attention to the thought that he may return. Deciding to continue with that plan, I set off at a run and don't look back.

* * *

><p>When I arrive at the loft, Josh and Aiden have already left. My phone vibrates in my jacket pocket, fishing it out I see Kol's cheeky grin appear on my screen. Inwardly cringing and the awkwardness of my own feelings, I hit answer and wait for his gorgeous English accent that causes my stomach to erupt in butterflies. <em>Shit.<em>

'Hello love, missing me yet?'

Unable to stop my grin, I decide in that moment to play it cool. I sigh aloud and I hear his chuckle on the other end of the phone.

'You wish Kol, what do you want?'

'No need to be like that Davina, I thought that you were beginning to like me after running to my rescue today like some knight in shining armour. And I was wondering what you are doing. You see, Nik has mysteriously disappeared with his little wolf and I'm bored. I was hoping you too were bored and wanted to come and keep me company'

Smiling to myself, I fight an inward battle between my head and my heart. I want to see him, I revel in the adrenaline pumping through my veins when I'm around him but I know I need to play it cool with the thousand year old Original. I still have a hard time trusting people, and although I can't help trusting Kol, my head is telling me otherwise.

'Sadly for you Kol, I'm not at your beck and call. I have things to be doing'

'And those things wouldn't involve my mental older brother, would they? Because I would hate for you to put him on his arse again'

I laugh at that.

'That's for me to know and for you to find out. Goodnight Kol'

I hang up before he has chance to answer. Something else is demanding my attention, noises of movement in the loft. Before I even have chance to turn around, I find myself pinned against the wall with a strong arm clamping my shoulders and neck to prevent me moving.

'Hello again, Davina'

Mikael spits the words as though they cause an unpleasant taste in his mouth. I'm not at all shocked to be held in front of him, but that doesn't make the experience any nicer on my part.

I say nothing.

'You have something of mine which I will be wanting back'

Of course, I know what he wants before he even utters the words. The white oak stake, which is now in Klaus's possession and which I know would not make Mikael very happy at all. I remain silent, trying to keep my feelings of unease out of my expression and stare Mikael down as he had taught me to do not that long ago.

'I want it back Davina, and I want it back tomorrow. If you fail to return what is mine, I'm afraid you alone will be responsible for what happens to your bloodsucking friend and his vermin lover'

Josh. He has Josh. _Shit._ Trying to control the sheer panic erupting like a volcano in my stomach, I continue to stare Mikael down. What do I say? I can't tell him that Klaus has the stake when I now know he has Josh as leverage, when people said Kol was unpredictable they obviously hadn't met his father. Before I even have time to think, Mikael is crippled to the floor, hands to his head in sheer agony. He is haemorrhaging, but I'm not the one casting the spell.

My eyes flash around me trying to find who is fighting Mikael, my eyes catch on a broad shadow lingering in the doorway.

Glittering blue eyes catch my gaze.

It's Kol.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Dreams

**THE ROAD TO MY UNDOING**

**CHAPTER 2 - BAD DREAMS**

He is so angry, no, he is _furious._ He continues the assault on Mikael who remains in agony on the floor at my feet. Snapping out of the shock of Kol running to _my_ rescue, I move from where Mikael was holding me and turn to stand at his side. Relenting, Kol pauses for just a split second to see Mikael's reaction and with a flash, he's gone.

'Are you okay, love?'

His eyes are sweeping over me looking for any sign of injury, concern etched in them. I nod, not really knowing what to say. I'm rarely at a loss for words but I feel in a state of shock at finding out Mikael has Josh and Aiden held captive God-knows-where. As ever, Kol is quick to pick up on my emotions.

'What did he say to you Davina?'

'He… He's got Josh and Aiden somewhere. He wants the white oak stake Kol, and if I don't get it for him by tomorrow I don't know what he's going to do to them'

He puts his arm around me and leads me over to Marcel's couch. Sitting me down and crouching on the coffee table in front of me, he takes hold of my hands and looks me directly in the eyes. How can I not trust him when he is this way with me? He instils such confidence and a calm that I have never felt with anyone else – not even Marcel.

'Davina, we will get them back. Klaus has the stake but we will find a way. Josh will be okay. I promise you'

And I believe him.

* * *

><p>I wake up to darkness and the sound of whispered conversation nearby. Reality dawning on me that I have no idea where I am, I almost fall off the bed in my haste to get out. The door in front of me creaks open and the voice I hear is familiar.<p>

'Ah, the sleeping beauty awakens. Feeling better, darling? I didn't think I would be able to get you off me, every time I went to put you to bed, you clung to me even tighter' looking very smug with himself, Kol continues to walk toward me wearing dark blue jeans and a cream, long sleeved button up.

'What time is it?'

'You haven't been asleep all that long, it's only 4am'

'So why are you awake?'

'And pass up the chance to watch you whilst you dream of me? Never, darling!'

'Stop joking around Kol, how did you know where I was last night?'

The most fleeting look of embarrassment flashes in Kol's eyes at my question, but his face remains poker straight.

'Well seeing as you refused my offer Davina, I thought I would come to you and see if I could sway your decision. I knew you would be at Marcel's as he was at the compound, and I know you hate that mouldy old attic, and _poof_ there I was. Good job I came, too, by the looks of it'

I glower at him and he chuckles.

'I would have handled it'

'Didn't look that way love, in fact, if I was a mere five minutes later I was afraid you would be nothing but witch dust'

Smiling tentatively at him, I know he understands the thank you I portray him with my eyes.

'You're welcome darling, it was my turn to play the knight'

Giggling, I walk towards him to make my way out of his bedroom, but he stops me as I arrived in front of him. Tenderly taking hold of my wrist, he plays with the simple silver chain that we had crafted together. For the short time that our eyes meet, I allow myself to become lost in the blue sea of emotions playing like a movie in kol's pupils. Although so very different, we are so alike. I know that he wants me to be afraid of him, yet the fact that I'm not intrigues him no end and I know that he is the one scared of me. I know enough about him to know that he has never had a true emotional tie to a girl before, except Rebekah and perhaps his mother at one stage. The fact that Kol cares for me, worries for me, and wants to _protect_ me; well that frightens him beyond belief. No words are exchanged between us and yet they don't need to be, everything is spoken through that short time spent gazing into each other's eyes. A flash of discomfort traces his delicate features and he clears his throat, clearly battling with the emotions he is facing.

'Davina you don't need to leave, love. Its 4am and I am not letting you wander off again with daddy dearest out on the prowl. You can go back to sleep for a while, then when you wake we will discuss our next move'

Pointing to the bed with a look of authority plastered all over his face, how can I refuse? Will I ever be able to say no to this volatile Original? I do as I'm told, obviously, and stride over to the bed. Heaving myself on top of the smooth satin sheets I tug a thick faux fur throw up to my belly button, and I suddenly realise how dead tired I am. Giving in, I grasp at a last glimpse at his arrogant face and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em>He is staring at me with those crystal blue eyes, boring into my head, into my soul. I can feel my heart retaliate and send my pulse soaring. He must hear that, right? Right. He strides slowly towards me like a predator stalking its prey, but I am not afraid. I can never be afraid of him, he will never hurt me. He stands in front of me and all I want to do in that moment is put my arms around him and never let go. My breathing hitches in my throat and my brain begins to cloud. He knows the effect he is having on me because his lips twitch to that cheeky yet charming smirk I love so much. His lips… Oh God those lips… I think I might pass out. I flicker back to his eyes and to my horror they have changed. No longer the beautiful blue eyes I could stare into for eternity, his eyes are dark and menacing and focused on the throbbing artery in my neck. <em>

'_No, no…'_

_But I trust him, he would never hurt me. _

'_Just one taste sweetheart, I have been waiting for this moment for centuries… just one taste…'_

_He leans closer to my neck, his lips tracing the blood vessel along my now clammy skin. I know what he wants and whilst I know it isn't right, I know he would never hurt me. Giving in, I nod to give my permission and I see his empty dark eyes glitter in excitement. Gently, he licks the skin covering my bulging artery before piercing it with his razor sharp fangs. It feels euphoric; I allow my eyes to roll back and close in ecstasy and my pulse rages even faster. This excites him no end, clenching onto my neck with his free hand a low growl escapes his throat and he holds my wilting body to the wall with such force I think I may fall through. It's starting to hurt. He is becoming more and more excited as I begin to struggle, the light starts to dim and I can see spots before my eyes._

'_Don't fight me Davina, you trust me don't you…'_

_My head is spinning and I feel so cold. The darkness becomes light, so much light…_

'_Davina…'_

_Is this what it feels like to die? I give myself over because I have no strength to fight._


	3. Chapter 3: Selfless

**THE ROAD TO MY UNDOING**

**CHAPTER 3 - SELFLESS**

'Davina…DAVINA WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT! Marcel will you _please_ hurry up before she well and truly kicks the bloody bucket'

My senses begin to awaken to someone shaking me and I can taste something metallic filling my mouth. Trying hard to swallow the thick, warm liquid being forced down my throat, I gasp for breath as though my lungs are empty.

'D? You okay?' I open my eyes to Marcel perched on the edge of the bed and Kol hovering around looking thoroughly pissed off. What the hell is going on? I slowly nod at Marcel and he gives me a sympathetic smile before rounding on a man lurking in the corner of the room. He's tall, dark and handsome with menace glittering in his dark brown eyes and a cheeky grin to rival even Kol's. And when he speaks, I notice he has the same English accent. _Okay, this is creepy._

'Sorry to barge in on you like this love, but I needed a favour. And seeing you so _aroused_ in whatever kinky fantasy you were dreaming about… well the journey was long and I needed a snack. And here we are'

He's grinning at me. Well it seems he has Kol's arrogance and sense of humour, too. Both Marcel and Kol continue to stare the man down, obviously trying to prove some sort of dominance over him._ Ugh, men._

I roll my eyes.

'Who the hell are you?' I glare at him. What the hell is his problem? Not only has he somehow broken into the compound at 5 in the morning but he also happened to nearly _kill_ me by puncturing my carotid.

'I'm Enzo love, nice to meet you'

* * *

><p>An hour later and I'm ransacking Klaus's room, looking for the white oak stake. Kol has tagged along claiming he would help me look, but so far all he is doing is pissing me off by laying on Klaus's double king sized bed and staring at me.<p>

'Want to tell me what was going on in there, love? I left you for all of an hour to walk back in and find some bloke sucking on your neck. I was quite offended you know'

I decide the best course of action is to ignore him. Kol has humour in his eyes and that stupid smirk plastered across his annoying face. I am too worried about getting Josh back safely to entertain his vulgar jokes. Clearly enjoying my silence, I catch the trace of a smile cross his lips before he speaks again.

'What was that dream about that he was babbling on about, you know, the one making you all _hot and sweaty_? And how come you didn't wake up when that nutter started feeding on you?'

This time he can't contain his enjoyment, grinning from ear to ear. I find myself spinning round to gaze at him with pure fury in my eyes. I then realise exactly what he's doing. Kol knows my emotions better than I do, and he knows why I'm grumpy with him. I'm _embarrassed._

'Wouldn't you like to know' I turn back around to continue my search.

'Wouldn't I just. Although I think I can already guess. You know, your silence only gives you away, love'

Turning around to face him again, I decide the only way I will ever shut him up is to just tell him the truth. Well, _most_ of it.

'Fine. I was dreaming about you _love_ but then your eyes went all psycho and you started feeding on me and I didn't have the strength to fight you off. I didn't realise what was happening in my dream was actually happening in real life. And I wasn't getting all _hot and sweaty_, it was more of a nightmare than a dream to be honest.'

I give him the most sickly-sweet, sarcastic smile I can manage. Chuckling, he clears his throat with a small cough and his eyes meet mine. The expression on his face is of smug amusement, like the cat that got the cream. But he is deadly serious, all sign of humour now completely gone.

'Well in case you had forgotten love, I'm no longer a vampire. But if you wanted me to suck on your neck, all you had to do was ask'

* * *

><p>The stake isn't in Klaus's room and I have to halt my efforts to find it as my help is required elsewhere. I need to get Josh back but I know a few more hours won't hurt because if Mikael kills him, he knows I will do everything in my power to <em>stop<em> him from getting his hands on the stake.

Esther is planning on using Cami's body for Rebekah to occupy as a mortal, but her children have other ideas. As much as I hate the thought of helping Klaus, Cami has been a good friend to me and I will do anything in my power to help her. Having completed the spell to block Esther's attempts at hijacking Cami's body, Cami is laying lifeless on the couch. I don't know if the spell has worked and all I can do is wait. A short while passes, until Cami wakes up I know we have been successful. Hugging her tightly, relief floods over me.

'It worked, then'

Looking up, I see Kol walking into the compound with Josh and Aiden beside him. _What the hell?_ Running to Josh, I jump into his arms and again I feel relief wash through me.

'Are you okay? Did he hurt you?'

'I'm fine, actually! But I am _so_ relieved to be out of there' He hugs me again, and I feel like I don't want to let go.

How did he do it? Looking at Kol, I arch my brow. He knows what I'm thinking. Walking toward me, he takes my hand and leads me away from the others.

'I managed to bargain the stake off of Klaus in return for my help today, under the explanation that I was going to give it to mother so she would believe me when I returned to her. Luckily for me, mother really _did_ want that stake, and she somehow managed to take it off of Mikael after I had given it to him in exchange for your friends'

I stare at him open mouthed, taking it all in.

'And where is it now, what did Esther do with it?'

Plunging his hand inside his jacket, he pulls out the white oak stake, a smug grin forming across his beautiful face.

'I got it back, of course. Mother was pre-occupied with Nicklaus turning up and I seized the opportunity to steal it back'

I can't believe that he has done this, for me. If Esther hadn't of gotten the stake off of Mikael, Kol ran the risk of Klaus finding out he hadn't really wanted it for his mother, in which cause Klaus would have probably tried to kill him.

'You risked _seriously_ pissing off Klaus, for me?'

'Well love, you have had a lot on your mind haven't you, I didn't want you worry about this as well'

This must be the most selfless act Kol has ever done…for _anyone._ In this moment, I know that I'm right to trust him. In this moment, I know that every emotion I ever _thought_ I saw flash through his eyes was real. I don't know what to say or how to act, I suddenly feet very self-conscious and awkward. Gently reaching down to cup my face in his hands, he slowly tilts my eyes to meet his.

'I trust you' I whisper. I don't know what gives me the courage to say it, but I know he needs to hear it. He continues to stare down at me, his eyes searching mine. I think for a moment, I have somehow managed to leave Kol temporarily lost for words. Another first.

Kol leans closer and I knew what's coming. My breath becomes heavy and my eyelids droop to a close. I can sense him…closer…closer…I can feel his warm breath on my face as he struggles to control it. I instinctively bring my hands to rest on his hips, and I can hear his breath hitch in his throat as I do so.

Someone clears their throat behind us, causing me to nearly head-butt Kol. I hear him swear under his breath and turn to glare at the source of the intrusion.

'Urm…As much as I hate to interrupt this lovely little rendezvous, I could do with a word, witchy'

His eyes sparkle with triumphant joy, and mischief is etched across his handsome face. If looks could kill, Enzo would be seriously dead right now.


End file.
